a really weird Yugioh story
by magical-flyingdragon
Summary: i just thought this up one day while watching yugioh, its weird, but i wanted to post it and see what people thought... review!


I got the idea for this story one day when I was watching Yu-Gi-Oh! I was just thinking about the different cards they used, then I started thinking  
about some of the stupid ones like that friendship one Tea has, I also found it kinda funny how they take the game so seriously, then I got this  
idea, so tell me what you think and review!!  
~*~  
  
Yami and Bakura where in a heated card game, Tea, Joey and Tristin were watching nervously. The tension was high as everyone waited for the next move to be made.  
  
Bakura was under a lot of pressure; if he didn't think of something then he would lose for sure, something that simply could not happen. Suddenly he realised a certain card in his deck. Smirking he picked it up, " well Yami, you managed to beat most of my deck, well lets see you beat this!!" with that he placed a card on the pedestal thing [An: whats the platform thing they put the cards on?!?!] " I summon MAGICAL FLYING GRANNY IN ATTACK MODE!!!" " NOT THE MAGICAL FLYING GRANNY!!!" Joey exclaimed Tea stared in shock as a wrinkled, smiling old lady in a pink floral dress and withered bat wings appeared, smiling kindly.  
  
Bakura laughed insanely " MAGICAL FLYING GRANNY! USE YOUR SUPER HUG ATTACK!!" the granny flew across the field and hugged the magician tightly, the magicians face started to turn blue as the granny's hug cut off its circulation, then it disappeared in a magical puff of light [An: err, strange way of saying but.] Bakura smiled, " lets see you find a card to beat that Yami!!" he leered.  
  
Yami growled, " you may have defeated my magician Bakura," he murmured as he pulled a new card from his deck, "but lets see you defeat the EVIL FUZZY BEAR OF DOOM!!!" surprised gasps were heard from all around as an adorably fuzzy bear with a big pink bow tied around its neck, appeared in front of the winged granny, " and now," Yami continued, " I'll combine my evil fuzzy bear of doom with this PINK BUNNY OF DARKNESS!!" more surprised gasps were heard as an equally cute, pink bunny appeared next to the fuzzy bear, " NOW MY PRETTIES! ATTACK THE GRANNY!!" Yami cried evilly. The fuzzy bear, along with the pink bunny swept towards the grabby singing, " I love you, you love me." the Granny screamed in fright, " Were one happy fa-mi-ly" they jumped at the granny and in one mighty sweep, the granny was gone.  
  
Bakura stared in shock, his granny defeated, he needed a new plan, he saw another card, and "YOU MAY HAVE DESTROYED MY GRANNY!" Bakura cried frantically, " BUT YOU SHALL NEVER DEFEAT MY ALTIMATE FAIRY OF DEATH AND DESTRUCTION!!!" " AN ALTIMATE FAIRY OF DEATH AND DESTRUCTION!!" Tea yelled fearfully, " COMBINED WITH MY SUPER CUTE CHIPMUNK OF VENGANCE AND PAIN!!" yet even more gasps of fear and surprise, as an unbelievably cute chipmunk, who's eyes sparkled with happiness and innocence, appeared next to a sweet little starry-eyed fairy in a blue silky dress and a sparkly wand. Bakura grinned manically, " now to win this battle," he murmured, " GO MY ADORABLE CREATURES OF DOOM!! ATTACK!!" The fairy and chipmunk leapt merrily across the field, the fairy, kissed the fuzzy bear and waved her wand, the bear screamed in fury as it puffed out of sight, the chipmunk meanwhile was handing the bunny a self destructing chestnut, which it ate, *puff* the bear disappeared too.  
  
Bakura, once again started to laugh evilly " MY ALTIMATE CREATURES OF EVIL SHALL RULE ALL!!" he shouted, " NOT IF I CAN HELP IT BAKURA!!" Yami cried as he pulled yet another card from his deck, " MY DOOMSDAY CHERUBS SHALL DESTROY YOU!!" Two winged cherubs wielding flamethrowers appeared, " NOT UNLESS MY SUPER SINGING GODESS DESTROYS YOU FIRST!!" a beautiful woman in a glowing white dress, dove wings and a harp appeared.  
  
Soon the entire playing field was full of all manner of cute, adorable, beautiful and kind looking creatures, fighting it out in an all on battle fest, meanwhile, Tea, Joey and Tristin where hiding somewhere safe watching the fiasco, " you know what," Tristin murmered, " I think this whole thing has gone out of control" the other two nodded in agreement as they watched the horrific scene, things had defiantly, gone out of control.  
  
~*~  
  
Well there you have it! I know it was weird, but whatever, I like Yu-Gi-Oh! Believe me! I used to watch it until they took it off, well hope you liked  
this.erm fic, review please!! 


End file.
